


Home

by Elija



Category: Deus Ex - Fandom, Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Fluff, M/M, author wondered too long about the shower habits of one Adam Jensen, ridiculously poetic descriptions of everything, taking a shower (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elija/pseuds/Elija
Summary: Best to read at night while cuddled into warm blankets!Also don't ask how this fits into canon because it simply does not.





	Home

_ Ding. _

Doors opened before him with a quiet hiss.

He stepped out of the elevator onto the carpeted hallway, heavy boots barely making a sound.

The lights were barely on, only sending a dim yellow light down the walls below them.

Dust was tumbling through the light, disturbed by the man moving through.

 

A hand of carbon fiber ran through hair, dirt sticking to it, before dropping back to his side.

He stopped before a door and entered a keycode on the pad besides it.

A low beep and the door opened, revealing an apartment.

The blinds were barely opened, 

and the golden city lights were casting their glow through the room in stripes.

A kitchen on the left, but not his destination, he would eat in the morning.

 

Too tired now.

 

He closed the door behind himself and leaned down to tug his shoes off, balancing against the wall.

Leaving the shoes at the door to clean later.

Metallic feet stepped down the stairs, clicks accompanying every step until he stood on wood again.

Shrugging off his coat, carefully folding it over the back of the couch.

Another jacket was laying in the same spot, heavy black leather with orange and white.

He trailed his fingers over the material, smoothing it down lovingly.

 

Entering the room on the right, careful not to make a noise.

A desk and chair ahead of him, the computer shut down for now. 

He would need to type a report in the morning. But that could wait.

Bed on the right, sheets messed up as always. Warm and inviting.

 

One thing was new.

 

The dark brown strands of hair spread across a pillow, a lean and thin figure outlined below the blanket.

Pale finger curved over the edge of the blanket.

Quiet breathing, calm.

Calming him too, reminding him that he was safe here, not alone anymore.

He wanted to step closer, curl himself into the blankets beside the other.

 

No. Shower first. Smell of blood and sweat clinging to him.

Gentle steps past the bed, entering the bathroom.

Closing the door just as carefully.

A sigh. He was exhausted.

Shattered mirror hanging on the wall, splitting his figure into facettes.

His mind used to match the image, but not anymore.

 

Combat west off, carelessly falling on the floor. 

 

Pants and shirt too, after a few moments of ungracefully struggling to get his augmented limbs past the fabric.

A swift move of his foot, the clothes swept aside.

Also for his future self to deal with.

 

He stepped into the shower, feet audibly clicking on the tiles.

Water turned on, first cold, almost making him flinch, then turning warmer.

Washing away the remains of the mission, relaxing what biological muscles he had left.

He rubbed shampoo into his hair, spreading it down his body, a light note of citrus filling the room.

Head tilting back, eyes closed and letting the water run over him, washing off the foam.

He dragged his hand over his face once more and turned off the stream of water, 

last drops of water running down his legs and dripping onto the floor.

He grabbed a towel, drying his hair and chest roughly and wrapped it around his hips.

Opening the door carefully again, turning off the light in the bathroom.

 

_ So tired. _

 

He looked to the figure in his bed, still sleeping peacefully, feeling a tired smile appear on his lips.

He turned around to his dresser blindly grabbing a new pair of briefs, putting them on swiftly, keeping his balance in the dark thanks to his augmentations.

Leaving the towel on the dresser, he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, shifting his pillow into shape before swinging his legs up to lay down.

No blanket available, occupied by the other man next to him.

-it was fine. He wouldn’t feel cold.

His eyes threatening to close, sleep already sneaking up on him, he rolled on his side and finally closed them. 

A chance to rest before his life called him back to his duties.

 

Movement beside him. A quiet yawn, before an arm tugged a warmed blanket over him, slinging around his waist and pulling him back.

Hand gently caressing over his ribs and chest, tracing muscles and scars.

His half-asleep brain noticing warmth pressed against his back, familiar in its presence.

A pair of warm lips pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Another one to his neck, lingering there.

Breath ghosted over the same spot, movement of lips on his skin.

Darkness creeped into his brain, encompassing him with welcomed sleep and a feeling of safety he could only find here.

Last glimmer of awareness catching whispered words, drawing the last tendrils of adrenaline from him, sleep finally claiming him.

_ “Welcome home” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent and i have no shame. Hope you enjoyed \\(°w°)/


End file.
